Damaged
by XXMeggieMayXX
Summary: Bella had noone in her lonely highschool life. But Charlie's friend moves down from Caifornia and ... you'll just have to fin that out XD!
1. Chapter 1: Whispers

The whispers became louder as I walked in to English class late. I paused and flushed with embarrassment. The students laughed and I walked to my seat and sat down. I looked over at my old friend Jessica, she was whispering to Lauren and looking my way. They giggled and I gripped tighter on my pencil, causing it to crack. I picture the pencil slicing through her eye and her screaming and dying. Jessica Stanley used to be a nice girl ... until the beginning of eighth grade.

***

"Hey Jess." I smiled as I sat down beside her.

"What do you want loser?" She scowled at me in disgust.

"What's wrong with you?" I looked her in the eyes as she sighed loudly.

"God Bella just shut the fuck up no one wants to hear your annoying voice!" she exclaimed.

I stared at her in disbelief. Did that really just come out of my best friends mouth? Did she really mean it? I stopped thinking and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying.

"Welcome to High School." The teacher said cheerfully.

Shouldn't it be welcome to hell? Welcome to backstabbing bitch land? I looked out the window and thought about what Jess had just said. We talked on the phone last night and everything was fine. The bell for lunch rang. I looked back to the inside of the class. Jessica had moved her desk away from mine. It pulled on the threads of my heart. I quickly got up and gathered my books. Walking towards my locker and opening it on the third try. Throwing my books in and running to the bathroom. It was abandoned and lonely. I walked up to the mirror and looked at my reflection. My plain brown hair hung to my stomach. I swept a strand out of my face. My face was pale and boring, my brown eyes a ugly hazel. My clothes were plain. A blue long sleeved t-shirt, a gray zip up hoody over it combined with a pair of black skinny jeans. I looked my reflection in the eyes and repeated her words. "God Bella just shut the fuck up no one wants to hear your annoying voice!" A single tear ran down my cheek. I stared at my ugly face in the mirror and cried. I sighed and snuffed. "Who's gonna want you now? Your just an ugly loner! You have no one! NO ONE!" The tears flowed faster after I told myself these words.

***

I snapped out of my flashback and heard my name being called.

"Bella?"

"Umm.... I'm sorry what?"

Mrs. Jenkins sighed. "Hallway now!"

I sighed as the others laughed. I always got sent out of Mrs. Jenkins class. I gathered my stuff and walked down the isle passing Jessica's desk. She put her foot out, tripping me and making my binders fall. The class roared with laughter as I picked up my binders and ran out of the class, tears flowing down my cheeks. I sat outside the classroom and brought my legs to my stomach. Laying my head in my arms and letting the tears flow freely. I sat there until the bell for lunch rang. Wiping

the tears from my eyes with my sweater sleeve. The class walked out and someone stepped on my toe, I looked up to see Jessica. She smiled and laughed.

"Have a nice trip Bella?" Her friends laughed with her.

I sighed getting up from the ground and walking towards my locker. I opened it and placed my books in. I routed through my book bag for my cell. I dialed my dad's work number and smiled weakly when he picked up.

"Hello forks police station how may I help you?"

"Hey Dad."

"Oh Bells what's wrong? You sound horrible."

I sighed .... only he would notice. "Umm... I'm not feeling good can you call the school and tell them I'm sick?"

"Sure sweetie! I'll do that in a sec. Listen you remember my old friend Adam? Well him his son are moving down here and I said they could come over for supper on Thursday."

I sighed, someone else to tell me how ugly and stupid I am. "Your telling me this now dad? Why?"

He laughed. "Because I would have forgotten by the time I got home."

"Ok then I'll make sure I'm not home for that!"

"Isabelle why can't you be happy and socialize? Your gonna be there! If it's the lat thing I do."

I smiled. "Well then Dad I hope you made a bucket list because I'm not gonna come out of my room!"I slammed my phone shut and walked to my car. I started it up and drove through the rain to my house. As I walked in the house the phone rang. I ignored it and untied my black converse. Placing them beside Charlie's extra work boots. I grabbed my book bag and walked upstairs. Throwing it across the room and turning on the stereo. I turned it up until it wouldn't go any farther and started cleaning the dirty clothes off my floor. I picked up the basket as I finished and ran downstairs. Starting the washer and throwing them in, not separating like my mom had taught me how to. I sighed and remembered when she had left me and my father, apparently we weren't good enough of a family for her. Now she's god knows where fucking who knows. I hope she's dead! I wouldn't care if she was. I sighed and cleared my head. I ran back upstairs and laid down on my bed. Reading Romeo and Juliet.

"Bella! BELLA! SUPPER!"Charlie yelled from downstairs I sighed and looked at the clock. 8pm the normal super time. I rubbed the sleepies out of my eyes and stumbled out of my room. Slowly walking down the steps and around the corner in to the kitchen. I smelled Charlie's home made pizza and smiled.

"Smells good Dad!"

"Yeah I put green peppers and onions on your side for you." he smiled trying to hide his bribery. I sighed. "What is it dad?"

"What are you talking about?"He asked placing my pizza and a Jones in front of me.

"Well let's see ... Home made pizza WITH green peppers and onions, a Jones and let me guess Cherry tort for desert? There has to be something."

He laughed at my reasoning. "Well... see Adam and his son Edward .... they can't quite find a place to live so...."

Anger built inside of me as I chewed on my bribe pizza. "YOU DID NOT TELL THEM THEY COULD STAY HERE!"

He sighed. "Bella it's just until they can find a place to live!"

I sighed in frustration. "WOW! I wonder how long that will be! A month? A year?! You never know Dad they could be poor and NEVER get a house! THEY COULD BE WITH US FOREVER!"

"Isabella Marie Swan! You live in my house and you WILL follow MY rules! And one of those rules would be to accept Edward and Adam!"

I walked over to the stove with my plate and put another slice beside the half eaten one on my plate, I grabbed my Jones and walked out of the kitchen. "GOODNIGHT!" I yelled stomping up each step and slamming my bedroom door shut. I chewed on my pizza as I finished my math homework. When I was done I got undressed and got in the shower. I thought about todays events as I lathered the shampoo in to my hair. It's been 3 years since eighth grade. It shows what kind of a friend Jessica Stanley really was. If I didn't get better marks in English I would fail Eleventh grade English! Charlie wouldn't be happy with that.

I sighed running my finger through my wet hair making sure I had gotten all the conditioner out. Who is this "Edward?" and what goes through his mind? WHY! Why does Charlie have to be so hospitable? Doesn't he know how to say "Sorry but no."

It's not that hard! I sighed and turned the water off in the shower. I walked out and wrapped a towel around my body. I wiped steam off my mirror and looked over at the hair dye I had bought the other day. I smiled and picked it up reading the directions. I smiled as I put it in my hair, Great I can dye my hair black and piss off Charlie! I opened my bathroom door and walked in to my room I looked at the time. 5 more minutes and I can wash it out. I looked over at my makeup desk and saw how much of a mess it was. I smiled all it was is black. Black eyeliner, Black eyeshadows and Black mascaras, the only color I have is red lip gloss and red lipstick. I looked at the clock I still had 2 minutes until I could wash it out. I walked over to my dresser and laid my clothes out for the next day. A black T-shirt, Black skinny Jeans and a gray sweater. I smiled let's give him a heart attack! I walked to the bathroom and washed out my hair. I smiled as I blew my new black hair dry.


	2. Chapter 2: Bitch Slap

I touched up the liner under my now golden eyes. I smiled and brushed through my black hair one last time.

"Your gonna be late Bells." Charlie called from downstairs.

I sighed "One sec."

I ran down the stairs and started putting my converse on. I smiled at my dad as he looked at my clothing.

"What are you wearing?" He asked angry.

I smiled. "A tank top and skinny jeans." I twirled my hair.

He looked up at my hair and stopped breathing. "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?" he clenched and unclenched his teeth.

"Oh you like it? I thought it would be nice to have a change." I grinned as he took in a breath.

"Your grounded!"

"Fine by me dad." I smiled as I walked past him to the kitchen for breakfast. I grabbed my Activia and a bowl, scooping it in to the bowl and putting the remainder in the fridge. I grabbed a banana and the a butter knife, slicing it in to my yogurt. I heard him come in and pour his serial. He smiled when I sat across from him. "Edward and Adam are coming today." his face lit up with happiness. I glared at the banana in my yogurt. "Well isn't that just wonderful Dad. Now I don't have to come out of my room anymore." I smiled as he sighed.

"Bella you'll like them, they are kind people and Edward is your age!" He smiled as I ate my yogurt.

"You know what Dad?! I don't give a FUCK about Edward or where and WHO he came from. I know he's a total ass already! So just shut up about it and accept not seeing me much the next ... however long their staying here!" I finished the last bite of my yogurt and put my bowl in the sink. I grabbed the keys to my Porsche and turned towards my Dad. He was smiling I sighed and walked over to stand beside him. "I'm sorry Dad ... I should learn to control my language. I just UGH! I hate people. You're the only acception of course." I smile and leaned down to give him a peck on the cheek. "Love you Daddy!"

He grinned. "Love you to Bells have a good day at school."

I snorted. "Yeah like that could ever happen. Have a good day at work."

"Oh I'm not going to work." he grinned wider.

"Why not? Something wrong?"

"I have to help Adam and Edward get settled in and I have to pick them up at the airport. So no time for work today."

"Well have fun Dad."

"Will do sweetie."

I walked out to the garage and opened the door. I smiled at my canary yellow Porsche. The only good thing apart from Charlie in my life. I stroked my hand across the hood as I walked towards the driver seat. I opened the door and got in to the leather seat. It was dark from the tint of the windows. I turned my head and placed my nose on the leather inhaling the wonderful smell of leather. The smell of home. I smiled as I slipped the keys in to the ignition and turned it. My baby came to life and revved with happiness. I strapped my seatbelt on and put her in drive. I pulled out of the garage and drove towards my hell.

I smiled over at Jess and she glared. I finally burst. "What the FUCK is your problem bitch! You were my fucking best friend! What the fuck happened?! You turned in to one of those sluts that are expensive and bitchy! A plastic!" I was in her face screaming at the top of my lungs. I wouldn't be surprised if the principal could hear it in his office.

She stared at me scared. Then determined. She stood up and got in my face this time. "You don't know who the fuck I am! Who the fuck are you to judge change I mean look at you. Your ugly and plain and .." she paused looking at my outfit. "Apparently Goth.!"

I glared at her clenching my jaw and fists. _Don't hit her. Don't hit her Bella! Don't do it!_ I smiled as the good voice in my head told me what to do. _Hit her! Knock her lights out! Punch her so hard she can't laugh anymore. Bitch slap her in to next week._ I grinned as the bad voice took over me "Hey what the hell!" I hauled my arm back and punched her in her pretty little $50 facialed face. The teacher ran out to get the principal I smiled as Jessica cried. "How does it feel? Fell good? Because that's how it felt that day in the eighth grade!" I hauled back and punched her again. "That's how it feels every time you pick on me. And this," I slapped her in the face. "Ha _that_. Well that was just for fun." I smiled down at her.

Jessica got up and walked towards me. "You know what bitch? It's not my fault your so unlikeable and stupid and ugly!"

I smiled "Is that the best you can do?"

"Nope." She smiled as she jumped on me and pinned me to the floor she pulled my hair basically out of my roots and scratched my face with her long french manicured nails. I punched her and she slapped me. I could hear all the guys in my class chanting. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

I turned us over and started beating her plastic ass face. Suddenly firm hands were on me and I was pulled away from her.

"Ms. Swan. To my office now!"

EDWARD'S P.O.V

I got off the plane. I was so stiff from sitting still that whole time that I didn't want to have to get in a car and drive to Forks with Charlie and my Dad. Why did we have to come here anyway? What was the point! Moving away from sunny California to this horrible rainy place! Why?! What's so special about it ? So Dad grew up here. If I was him I wouldn't have wanted to come back ... it rains practically everyday. We went to get our luggage.

"So what do you think Ed? What do you think about your new home?"

I sighed. "Dad we haven't even gotten to Forks yet and I haven't seen the outside! I'm sure I'll love it." I faked a smile. If he knew what I really thought about this place it would break his heart. And I couldn't do that to him again. The last time someone broke his heart it was mom when she left us. I was only young so I really didn't know her that well, but as far as I am concerned she's a selfish little skank who is probably fucking homeless guys for a living. I saw my luggage coming on the conveyer belt. I smiled and picked it up it was right by my Dad's.

"Okay son are you ready to go?" he smiled in anticipation.

"Sure Dad." I couldn't help but smile back.

We walked out to the parking lot and there he was. Sitting on his police car. His face lit up as he saw Adam and me. I smiled and looked for the girl who's name was Bella but she was nowhere to be seen ... right school day.

"Adam man how are you?" Charlie offered his hand to my father. He took it with a grin.

"I've been mint. What about you? Where is Bella?"

He grinned "I'm good and Bella well she's a hand full. She is at school right now." We were driving now. Charlie's phone rang. He picked it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. "Speak of the devil." he sighed and answered the phone. "Hello?" Someone replied on the other line and his face became stone. "Yes principal Black? How may I help you?" His knuckles turned white from the exertion on the steering wheel

as he clenched his fists. "SHE DID WHAT?!" I smiled out the window. Looks like she's trouble! "Yeah well I can't come right now so send her home ... yeah she has her Porsche ... for now. Well thanks Mr. Black it's been a _pleasure_ talking to you." he closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. I was amazed a Porsche? Are you serious? She couldn't be that rich. My dad's a doctor and he couldn't afford a house yet. Well at least not in Forks.

"I'm sorry about that." Charlie sighed and sped up a little.

"If you don't mind me asking what exactly did she do?" I asked in a pleasant tone.

My father looked back in disapproval. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to Charlie."

Charlie sighed. "Maybe later. She's been difficult lately I should have known she would do something like this."


	3. Chapter 3: Could Have Killed Yourself

BELLA'S P.O.V

I sighed and looked in my rearview mirror at my battle wounds. I smiled at them. A cut above my eyebrow, a black eye and a huge red puffy scratch down my face. Then I looked at my knuckles they were Damaged Badly! They were inflamed and all red. They had scratches on them too ... Bad ones. I looked at my new black hair and saw how much of a mess it really was. If Charlie came home to see me like this he would be pissed. I smiled good let him be pissed. I wanted him to be mad after What I feel. I want _him_ to feel how I feel So I'm gonna yell back at him. Make a scene in front of his "company" . See how he feels! I smiled as I met the police cruiser on the turn off to our road. I waved and swerved in to the road ...speeding down it as fast as I could, racing towards the house. Revving the engine, shifting in to 6th gear. I swerved and cruised in to the driveway, halting in a reverse position I pressed the garage door opener and backed in to the garage. I saw the cruiser from the corner of my eyes as I unlocked the front door. Untying my laces fast and walking up the stairs.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET HERE NOW!" he yelled at me as I hesitated in the middle of the stair case. I pivoted on my left foot and faced him. Boy he was fuming alright.

"What the fuck do _you_ want?" I smeared the word you.

He pointed at the floor in front of him. "NOW!" he demanded.

I ran up to him and stomped my foot in front of him.

"This good enough for you? Or am I too close now?"

He looked at my pupils. I smiled as he couldn't find anything.

"NO Dad I do not do drugs. Thank you!"

"Have you been drinking?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah Dad that's it I walked in to class and opened up a can of beer and asked if anyone wanted any! Yeah because I'm just a cop's daughter and I would SOOOOOOOO do that!"

He huffed and stared at the floor for a second. "WELL DO YOU KNOW HOW FAST YOU WERE GOING BACK THERE! 180! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF!"

I laughed in his face. " NOOOOOO," I said sarcastically. "Cause I thought I was going like 20!"

"Don't you use that tone on me missy!"

"I'll use whatever fucking tone I want and you won't have a fucking say in it!" I grinned as I walked back up the stairs and remembered something. "Hello Adam. Hello Edward." I stomped up the stairs and slammed my door, blaring the music as loud as it would go. I could feel the floor vibrating with the bass of Three Days Grace. I sighed and put a sweater on. There was a knock on my door.

I walked up and opened it a crack to see who it was. A tall handsome guy about my age was standing at the door. I opened it completely and sighed. "What do you want?"

He paused as his eyes roamed on my body.

"Well do you speak?" I asked impatiently.

He didn't say anything and he wasn't looking in my eyes. He was staring at my chest. "Nice talking to you." I slammed the door in his face and got my pj's on. I looked over at the clock well lookie there 6pm. Looks like I'm gonna get a good night's sleep!


	4. Chapter 4: Favours

The annoying beeping of my alarm woke me up. I couldn't find the button so I threw it at the wall to make it shut up. I sat up my head spun. I rubbed my eyes and walked to my bathroom. I took a shower and got dressed. I walked downstairs before Charlie had the chance to yell for me to come down.

"Wow someone's up early." he remarked.

"Yeah well when you go to bed at 6 your not gonna wake up at 2 in the afternoon!" I retorted.

"Bella can you just be nice for a change?" He pleaded.

"Hmm ... nice. I don't think that's in my vocabulary."I walked passed him and in to the kitchen to get my yogurt and bananas. I felt two pairs of eyes on my back as I got my yogurt. I turned to find Adam and Edward sitting at the table.

"Good morning Bella." Adam smiled politely. I nodded towards him pretending to have yogurt in my mouth.

"Bella?" Charlie asked as he walked in the room. "Can you do me a favor?"

"And what would that be Dad?" I placed my bowl in the sink and grabbed my keys throwing them in my pocket.

"Would you be _kind_ and drive Edward to school?"

I smiled. "Sure thing dad anything else?" I said in a fake voice.

"Yeah ... bring back my old daughter." he grumbled.

I smiled. "Sorry dad but she was gone the first day of eighth grade."

He grimaced. "Have a good day sweetie! Oh and good luck on your first day Edward."

Edward smiled. It was a beautiful smile ... I stared. "Thanks Charlie."

I smiled and walked over to my Dad and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Have a good day at work Daddy! Nice seeing you Adam." I smiled at how good my acting had gotten. I walked out and put on my converse. As I walked out the door, I felt the presence of Edward behind me. I hit the garage door opener. I sighed as it slowly opened. He seemed to want to say something but he didn't. Finally the garage was open and I ran my hand over the hood, opening the door and sitting inside. Edward was hesitating at the passenger seat. "Just get in, we're gonna be late!" I huffed sliding the keys in to the ignition and turning the key. I looked over at Edward to see if he was strapped in. He smiled at me and I sighed. "Look let's get something straight now. I know who you are, and who you are is going to change. You may like me now but once you make new friends you won't be mine. So I don't plan on being your friend!" I sighed again and he looked at me confused. I reached my hand over to the stereo turning it up so conversation was impossible. He sighed and looked at me pleadingly and then at the stereo volume, he wanted to say something but I wouldn't let him. As we got to school I turned it down and looked over at him, he looked sad. I smiled. "What class do you have first?"

He pulled out his schedule and looked at it. "English with Ms. Jenkins."

"Great!" I said sarcastically.

He smiled. "What's your first class?"

I sighed. "English with Ms. Jenkins."

He followed me and I showed him to the office so he could get his locker alignment. I went to my locker and put my stuff in my locker. Preparing for first class. I felt a tap on my shoulder but I ignored it.

"Bella..." he sighed.

I looked up. "What do you want from me?"

He smiled. "To be friends."

"Well buddy I have news for you. That's not going to happen ... so just give up." I sighed.

He was going to say something else but the first bell cut him off. I smiled and walked towards hell. Edward walked beside me but didn't say anything. I felt content with the quiet. I opened the door to English, holding my neck and walked towards my seat. Edward walked up to the teacher's desk and she pointed to the empty desks beside me. I sighed as he sat next to me.

"Is something wrong Bella?" She paused and waited for a response. " Awww muffin. Cry me a fucking river." Jessica smiled evilly at me. I grinned back.

"Why yes Jessica my problem would be you!"

"Alright girls I don't want a repeat of yesterday."

I smiled. "Well then you better put us in different classes because I feel like punching someone's pretty little face."

The teacher sighed. "Hallway Isabella."

As I was walking past Jessica's desk she put her hands on my books and pushed so they would fall out of my hands. Everyone laughed as I rushed out of my dooming hell tears falling down my cheeks like a rain storm. I put my head in my hands and sat down on the cold hard tiled floor. Suddenly the door opened and shut but I didn't lift my head, it was probably just someone going to the bathroom. Then someone sat down beside me.


	5. Chapter 5: Bullied

I looked up to see Edward. He ran his hand through his tousled bronze hair and smiled.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"I got kicked out." He smiled crookedly.

"For what?" I demanded, my cheeks wet from crying.

"I told the teacher off."

I sighed, what was he doing?! I can fight my own battles.

"Edward.... Why would you do that?" I said looking across the hall.

He put his hand under my chin to make me look at him. He wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Because Bella, Jessica is the bully and you are always the one getting in trouble. Not her. She always starts it but, you always end up in the hall."

I huffed. "You don't know who the FUCK I am. What I do is up to me." I stood furious. As I walked towards my locker I felt a hand on my shoulder. I sighed. "Leave me the fuck alone!"

"No I will not, Ms. Swan." I froze at the familiar voice. I pivoted on my toes, and looked my principal in the eyes.

He was mad and I could feel it. I looked behind him to see Edward still sitting by the classroom staring with worried eyes.

"Ummm ..... Mr. Black .... what a pleasure."

"My office now!" He demanded.

I sighed and walked past Edward. He stared after me.

As I walked in to the office the secretary's greeted me by name. I realized that it's pretty bad when they know your first name.

"Take a seat Ms. Swan." My principal said as he sat down in his office chair. I sat in the seat across from his desk and intertwined my fingers tightly. I stared at them as the turned white.

"Do you know why you are here?"

I thought for a second. "Foul language?" I guessed.

"Good guess Ms. Swan. And this isn't the first time I pulled you in here for the language you use. Clean it up!"

"Will do sir. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah. I hear you've been bullying Jessica Stanley."

Rage built up inside me. "I am not!"

"Your lying I've gotten a phone call from Jessica's parents saying that she has come home crying and scared to go to school because of you."

I was outraged. Tears started dripping down my face. Is this some kind of sick joke? Is it a nightmare?? "With all due respect sir I think you have your story wrong! Jessica is the one bullying me!"

"Ms. Jenkins said the same thing. Who am I supposed to believe. You? A young trouble maker or Jessica's parents and Ms. Jenkins?"

"ME!" I yelled hurt.

"Well Bella I think that _you're _the one lying!"

I put my head in my hands. Who's gonna believe me now? "You don't get it! She's lying! She just wants to get me in trouble!"

He sighed. " Isabella you are suspended for 2 days."

I smiled. "Good I don't have to come to this hell hole every day!" I stood and ran out of the office. I ran straight to my locker, and got my phone out.

"Hello?"

"Daddy!" I cried in to the phone.

"Bella?"

"Dad I got suspended." I sniffled.

"What? Why?"

"Jessica Stanley said _I_ was bullying _her_"

"WHAT?!" He demanded, outraged.

I cried in to the phone. "I'm gonna go home now. I can't go through the rest of the day."

"Okay sweetie I understand. I'll talk to you when I get home."

"I love you Dad."

"Love you too Bells."


	6. Chapter 6: Diary

I shut my phone and threw my book bag over one shoulder. I wiped the tears from my eyes and sniffled. I was stopped by Edward's voice.

"Bella..." He said sad.

"I have to go." I said as the tears came back.

"Bella look at me."

"I-I-I can't" I huffed as I kept walking. Suddenly he was beside me.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing Jeez. Just leave me alone."

I felt arms wind around my stomach. I stopped and turned around.

"Please? Edward. Just leave me alone."

"You shouldn't be left alone. You need to see that I'm not going to give up on you. You need to be told how beautiful you are, how kind and sweet you can be. Most importantly. I need you."

I stared at him did those words really just come out of his mouth? Did he just say I was beautiful? Did he really tell me he needed me? "I-I-I .... I have to go Edward." I turned and wiggled out of his arms. I walked to my car and got in, closing the door behind me. I leaned my head against the steering wheel as I tried to sort my thoughts. I was just told I am beautiful!

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It made me jump.

"E-E-Edward?"

"Bella you can't drive like this. Give me the keys."

"No. I'm okay," I sniffled. "Go back inside you can't miss your first day of school!"

"Oh yes I can. If it means you not getting in a accident Dad won't care."

I sighed. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"I said I wasn't going to leave you alone." He smiled crookedly.

The tears kept coming. I sobbed as Edward opened my door and wound his arms around me. He rubbed my back as he carried me to the passengers side. "Shhh it's going to be ok. Shh."

He sat me in the seat and went to buckle me up. I protested and took the seatbelt from his hands. He closed my door and walked back to the drivers side. He got in and put the keys in the ignition.

"Do you even know how to drive a standard?"

He half smiled. "I've been driving standards all my life."

"Okay just .... just don't ruin my baby please."

He grinned. "Of course I won't ruin her."

The drive home was quiet. He followed the speed limits and avoided pot holes. He drove up the driveway and backed in to the garage. When he took the keys out of the ignition I sat still my head in my hands.

"Bella sweetie what's wrong?"

I sighed. "Why do you care. You shouldn't. Noone likes me. I'm that kid you see off in the bleachers all alone writing in her boring ass diary. Why should you care about me?"


	7. Chapter 7: I Love You

EDWARD'S P.O.V

I drove up the driveway and backed in to the garage. When I took the keys out of the ignition she sat still her head in her hands.

"Bella sweetie what's wrong?" I asked.

She sighed. "Why do you care. You shouldn't. Noone likes me. I'm that kid you see off in the bleachers all alone writing in her boring ass diary. Why should you care about me?"

I took my hand and put it under her chin. "I care about you because I love you....." Shit Edward man what did you just say? No no no no. she isn't supposed to know this! NO! NO! NO!

Shit! Now what? I looked at her. Fresh tears brimmed over in her eyes.

"Your lying to me Edward."

I was shocked and kind of saddened. "Bella why would I lie to you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Because noone loves me."

I smiled. Might as well admit it now. "I love you." I leaned in and caught her bottom lip between mine. She froze for a second and then kissed me back. I pulled away and smiled.

"I love you too Edward." she murmured.

I got out of the car and walked over to her side. I opened her door and bent down to face level. She had fresh tears running down her face. "Bella sweetie will you tell me what's wrong?"

She whimpered. "Noone has ever done that to me."

I smiled. "Well I'm glad I'm the first to do it."

I stood up and she got out of the car. She walked in front of me and led us into the house.

"Bella what's wrong darling?" My Dad asked her then looked back at me. I shook my head and mouthed the word "I'll tell you later." to him. I followed her up to her room and watched as she lay down on her bed.

"I'll give you some alone time." I said turning towards the door.

"No NO. Don't be silly." she demanded in a panicked tone.

I smiled and turned around. I paced back and forth on her floor. She smiled. "There's plenty of room under here." she lifted up the sheets and made room.

I smiled and laid down beside her. She scooted closer as I wrapped my arms around her cradling her to my chest


	8. Chapter 8: Bad Ass

CHARLIE'S P.O.V

I walked in the door and took my time untying my work boots. I unloaded my gun and hung up my jacket.

"Hey man." Adam said haply.

I smiled "hey what's with you?" I asked.

"Your never going to believe me if I told you. So come on I'll show you."

My face crumpled in confusion. He gestured for me to follow. I walked behind him on the stairs as we walked down the hall I could hear deep breathing. We came to Bella's door and Adam opened it slowly to reveal a sleeping Bella in Edward's arms, who was also asleep.

I smiled at the sight. Finally! She deserved a friend.

"When did this happen?" I whispered to Adam.

He smiled. "Bella and Edward walked in not long after 12. Bella was crying and Edward was holding her hand. They went upstairs and never came back down. I came looking about 5 minutes later and they were laying here asleep."

I smiled. "Well isn't that just cute." Shit what id they start going out? Then I'll never be able to get them off of each other. I smiled maybe this is all a dream? Yeah I mean my daughter being in a guys arms. Not very realistic. I shut the door and went down to order a pizza.

BELLA'S P.O.V

"Bella ...... Edward. SUPPER!" Charlie yelled up the stairs. I opened my eyes to my room. I sighed and stretched. That's when I felt a pair of arms around me. I turned over to see Edward open his eyes. I stared at him shocked. I must have fallen asleep. He looked at my expression and laughed.

"Bella you look like someone just ran over your cat in the driveway."

I gasped. "No not Stella!"

With a puzzled look he asked. "Who's Stella?"

With a meow my black cat jumped up on my bed and rubbed against his arm purring. I smiled at her. "That's Stella .... she likes you! She normally doesn't like people. She's not really a person kind of cat."

He grinned and picked her up. "Hello Stella."

I smiled at their bonding as Stella meowed at him.

"SUPPER!" Charlie yelled again.

"COMING!" I screamed.

I got off my bed and walked towards my bathroom to brush my hair. Edward was bonding with my cat. I smiled at them through the bathroom door. "Having fun?" I giggled.

"Hey I can't help it she's just soooooo adorable."

I laughed. "Yeah that means she wants something from you."

He looked down at the purring cat in his arms. "No. Something that cute can NOT being messing around with me."

I laughed and walked out of my room. Edward set Stella on my bed and walked beside me. He intertwined his fingers with mine. I looked down at our hands and smiled. Was this a dream? Did this amazing person really care about me? I sighed as we walked down the stairs.

"Finally I thought you too had died or something." Charlie laughed and walked to the kitchen.

"MMM.... Pizza." Edward smiled and walked over to the pizza boxes.

"Haha I bet you can't eat more than 2 slices Bella."

I grinned. "Wanna bet?"

He smiled wider. "Yeah. I bet you can't eat 2 pieces. If I win I get to take you out."

"Deal if you loose. You leave me alone." I grinned wide.

He sighed. I put 3 slices on my plate and walked to the table. Adam and Charlie were already eating. It was quiet and awkward as I chewed on my pizza.

"So..... Edward how was your first day of school?" Dad asked him.

"Umm... well the part I was there for was ok I guess."

Charlie smiled. "Thanks for driving Bella home. I wouldn't want her getting in another accident."

I looked down as I took a sip of my root beer. The table fell quiet again.

"Bells pass the garlic fingers." Charlie asked politely.

I smiled and passed him the cheesy goodness. I bit into my second slice and smiled at Edward. He laughed. "Bella you know that's only your second slice. I said you couldn't eat 3."

"Oh I know Edward. Trust me, I know."

"So Bells. What are your plans for tonight?" Charlie asked looking between me and Edward.

"Ummm.... I was thinking about going for a drive."

"To where?" He asked suspiciously.

I sighed sometimes he could be so nosey. "I need new clothes Dad."

"Why? The ones you are wearing look fine."

"No they don't. I'm too plain and ugly."

"Bella ... you are not plain and ugly!" He huffed. "You are beautiful and my daughter."

I ate my pizza in peace. "So I need some money Dad."

He laughed. "I knew that was coming."

I put my pizza down and smiled over at him. I made my eyes a little bigger and watery. My lower lip jetted out a little, I clasped my hands together and begged. "Please Daddy."

My dad sighed and reached in his back pocket. He pulled his wallet out and looked through his money. "How much this time?"

I smiled and made my voice a little higher in excitement. "A hundreds good but I'll settle for 80."

My Dad smiled and passed money in my direction. "Now one condition." he said holding the money back a little.

"What would that be Dad?" I sighed. Great his conditions always sucked.

"I want Edward to go with you." he said.

I smiled over at Edward. "Edward do you really want to sit through me trying on clothes all night?"

He laughed. "I believe that would be fine."

Dad grinned. "Looks like it's set then." He passed me the money. I grinned at the hundred dollars in my hand. I finished my last slice of pizza and stood. "Edward you win I can't eat it!"

He laughed. "I knew you didn't have the guts to finish it all"

"Are you ready to go shopping?"

"I suppose." he sighed.

I grinned. "You don't have to come."

"Oh. Nice try. Charlie said I had to go."

I sighed. "You don't have to listen to Charlie you know. Just because you live in his house doesn't mean you have to follow his rules,"

"Bella not all of us are as bad ass as you!"

I laughed as we got in to my Porsche. Great a hours drive with Edward. And then shopping too! WHEN WILL I EVER BE ALONE?! I smiled as the Porsche came to life, who said I had to drive the speed limits. I revved the engine and looked over at Edward he was smiling and going to say something. I reached my hand over and turned the music up so I could feel the vibrations of the bass. The song Home by Three Days Grace was pounding through the speakers as I let go of the break and shifted into first. I swerved out of the driveway and accelerated fast. I shifted in to second, third, fourth, fifth and finally sixth. I looked over at Edward he was clutching the side of the seat and looking like he was going to piss his pants. I grinned at him as I shifted into seventh. He reached over and turned the stereo down a little I shook my head at him. "Don't you know not to touch that?"

He looked at me with crazed eyes. "ARE YOU INSANE?! YOUR GOING TO GET US KILLED!"

I smiled wider. "You know I drive like this all the time."

"YOU'RE A COP'S DAUGHTER! YOU SHOULD ABIDE BY THE SPEEDING LAWS."

My smile became even wider. "Are you insane?! That just makes it more intense. Driving like this it give me a rush. It's the only thing I'll ever have....."

I sighed loudly and turned the music up louder. It seemed like my cd's always knew what I was feeling. Pain by Three Days Grace came blaring on the stereo.


	9. Chapter 9: Shopping

I walked in to American Eagle and looked at the clothes. I walked over to a black top. It was a black tube top frills going down the side. I smiled and grabbed it off the rack along with a pair of black skinny jeans and walked in to a dressing room. I put them on and looked in the mirror. It was PERFECT! It showed all my curves and made me look sexy I walked out of the dressing room to show Edward his jaw dropped and his eyes roamed my body. I smiled. "Keep it in your pants."

He grinned and attempted speaking. "You ...... look ... wow .... just ..... wow." I laughed and got dressed in to my old clothes. I looked at the sweaters and found a gray zip up hoody. I smiled and picked it off the rack. "Okay I'm ready." I walked up to the cash and placed my things on the counter.

"Will this be all?" The sales assistant asked.

I smiled and nodded. As the clerk was running my things through I felt a pair of arms lock around me. I froze scared it might be a rapist but as I turned my head it was Edward. He kissed the top of my head and smiled. Was this a dream? I pictured his soft lips against mine. Smothering mine with kisses....

"Hey Loser?" I snapped out of my day dream and stared at the sales person.

"I'm sorry what?"

I felt Edward's body shake with silent laughter as the cashier repeated what I missed. "That'll be 60 dollars please."

I took the money and passed her the exact change. She rolled her eyes and passed me the bag. "Have a good day." She said sarcastically.

I walked away fast. Edward's arm was around my waist he pulled me to a stop when we were a good distance away from the store we just flee from. He turned me towards him and put his hands on my face. "What's wrong?" His eyes were filled with concern.

I looked down not meeting his gaze. "Nothing." I sighed.

He put his finger under my chin and pushed it up forcing me to look at him. "Bella...."

I sighed. "Didn't you know who that cashier was?"

He looked confused. "Jessica Stanley." I stated in a flat voice turning and walking towards the parking lot.

"Bella wait." Edward said from behind me. I ignored him and kept walking. "BELLA!" He said catching my arm. I grabbed it out of his and unlocked the Porsche, Getting in fast and starting it. I heard the passenger side door open and close along with a seatbelt clicking in to place, but I didn't look up. I placed my hand on the back of his seat turning my head and looking for cars. I Stepped on the gas and reversed out of the parking spot. "Bella." Edward said in a warning voice. I glanced over to see him looking at the speedometer as it climbed. I laughed and sped up. I was going 180 and I wasn't planning on stopping. I reached over and turned the stereo up louder. I tapped my fingers against the steering along with the beat of a rise against song. I started humming along to the song. I smiled as we passed the "welcome to Forks" sign. I started singing along with the music as my favorite song came on. I moved my head to the music as I started to sing.

"To the sound of a heartbeat pounding away  
To the rhythm of the awful rusted machines  
We toss and turn but don't sleep  
Each breath we take makes us thieves  
Like causes without rebelsJust talk but promise nothing else"

I sang louder as we turned the road to my house.

"We crawl on our knees for you  
Under a sky no longer blue  
We sweat all day long for you  
But we sow seeds to see us through  
The sometimes dreams just don't come true  
We wait to reap what we are due"

We drove up the driveway and parked in the garage. I popped the trunk and got my bag. I sighed and walked past a quiet Edward to the stairs.

"Bella wait."He demanded reaching for my arm.

I dodged his reach and ran up the stairs. "JUST. LEAVE. ME ALONE!" I stomped on the last step and walked to my room. I slammed the door behind me and threw my bag on the bed. I turned and locked the door.


	10. Chapter 10: Hell Hole

"BELLA!" Charlie yelled pounding on my door.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE CHARLIE!" I yelled so loud my throat ached. I put my keys down and looked at the other set of keys in the bowl. I picked them up. The keys to my Mercedes. I smiled. No way was I staying here in this hell hole. My Dad pounded on the door again as I opened my window to climb out on the ledge. I side stepped on the ledge until I reached the vine that ran up the house. I grabbed a hold of it and started climbing downwards. I jumped when I was about 2 feet off the ground and landed beside the living room window. I took a glance in and saw Adam on the couch with Edward. Edward had his head in his hands shaking it back and forth. Sighing I looked away for a second. Looking back I saw Charlie entering the room. Quickly I pressed my body against the house and looked around the corner of the house. The coast was clear. I ran passed the front step and saw Stella. She pranced over and snuggled against me I picked her up and ran to the garage. I opened the door quietly and walked to the door that led into the house. I brought her up to eye level. "Stell what is about to happen will make major chaos, possibly. I just want to make sure I'll have you when I get home." She purred and rubbed her head against mine. I smiled, "Is that a yes?" I asked hopefully."

_Meow _

I grinned and opened the back door for her, kissing her little fluffy head as I set her down and walked to my Porsche. I grabbed the Rise Against CD and my purse. I shut the door and ran over to a blanket covered car. I smiled and paused for a minute. I haven't driven this car since I was 16. One whole year, let's hope she still loves me. I quickly threw the blanket off the car and pressed the unlock button on the remote. I smiled as her headlights lit up. I pulled open the black door and sat in the leather seat. I smiled at the interior. I'm going to have to drive this more often. I put the keys in the ignition and crossed my fingers. I turned the key and the engine purred to life. I grinned as I put the CD in, that worked too. I put the car in drive and shifted in to first. I didn't know where I was going but I knew that it would be better than facing my reality.

EDWARD'S P.O.V

"Edward what happened?" My Dad finally asked after about a half hour of silence.

I shook my head in my hands and he let it go. I heard Charlie walk back into the living room.

"Well looks like it's going to be a long night for me."

"Don't you have a key?" I asked as he sat in the huge chair beside me.

"Yes ... but it's better to let her have her time. and the last time I used the key she didn't talk to me for a week." He frowned.

Well I'm getting in that room to talk to her somehow even if he wasn't going to let me in. "Come on Charlie ..... just once." I pleaded.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

I got up and followed him to her room. He put the key in the lock and turned it. I pushed the door open to reveal a empty room and a open window. I heard the sound of tires squealing and loud music. I ran over to the window in time to see a black Mercedes turn left and speed away.

"Sh-sh-she's gone...."

"Well looks like she'll be getting a grounding when she gets home."

I went back downstairs and plopped on the couch. I looked at the clock. 11pm. I would wait for her. I would sit here for the rest of eternity waiting for her, if that's what it took. I sighed and looked at the TV screen. Dad was watching hockey. Well at least it's a distraction. When the game was over Dad got up. "I'm going to bed son," He stood up. "You should get some sleep. You had a long day. And tomorrow I'm going to take you to the dealership for your car." He smiled. I couldn't think straight let alone go to bed. I didn't care about the car that my grandfather was buying me . I wanted Bella home with her in my arms. I wanted to kiss her and apologize for what happened at the store. I wanted to tell her that karma would get Jessica someday soon. I sighed "Night Dad."

"Goodnight son." He sighed knowing I wasn't going to bed anytime soon.

I watched as he walked up the stairs slowly and painfully like the second hand on the clock. Charlie turned it to a football game. "So... you and Bella...." he said awkwardly.

I laughed. "What about us?"

"Are you two dating?"

"You mean each other?"

"Yeah." he sighed.

"No..."

"But you like her like her." he said with a smile playing across his face.

"N-n-no." I blushed bright red.

"Oh come on I know you like her I saw it in your eyes the other day."

"Okay so I like her." The red in my cheeks deepened.

"You plannin on asking her out?"

"NO!" I almost yelled.

"Why not?"

I closed my eyes. This is waaaaaay too awkward. "Because she doesn't like me the littlest bit."

He laughed. Why? Was he laughing at me? "If you don't think she likes you then your insane, I see the way she stares at you and sneaks peeks when you aren't looking, let's just face it you two are just scared to be together. You're a good influence on her, I wouldn't have a problem with you two dating."

I laid down on the couch and glared at the ceiling. This is just torture. "Thanks Charlie."

He laughed again. "Well I must be heading to bed. Goodnight Edward."

"Night Charlie."

"Don't wait up for her. She'll be a while."

I nodded and grabbed the TV remote. I turned it off and laid back covering myself with a blanket off the couch.


	11. Chapter 11: Uncomfortable

I was awoken by the sound of keys jiggling and dropping to the ground. I looked at the time. It was four in the morning. It had to be Bella I sat up and heard they keys jingling again. I heard the key go roughly in the lock and turn. I stood up and walked to the steps. Standing in front of them waiting for her to come in. The door opened and she stumbled in.

"Eddie!" She slurred.

"Bella?" I demanded as she stumbled towards me.

"Yes?" her head wasn't staying in one spot when she was talking and she blinked a lot.

"Are you drunk?' I asked sooo confused. I could smell the liquor on her every breath.

"Noooo." she giggled.

"Okay let's get you to bed." I walked over and put her arm around my shoulder.

"To bed!" she exclaimed and giggled.

I was surprised Charlie didn't wake up. She was being extremely loud. "Where were you?"

"I was just out at a bar." she slurred her every word.

We got to the top of the stairs. "Why?"

"I wanted to drown myself in alcohol."

I shook my head this wasn't like her. I pushed open her door and set her on the bed beside Stella.

"Hello my little friend." she said patting the cat gently.

_Meow_

She giggled. I walked over to her dresser and got her some pj's.

When I walked over to the bed she grabbed me and pulled me closer. "Bella..." I said warning her not to go any farther.

"Yes Edward." she looked up from underneath her eyelashes. It was so hot. She was so hot. She pulled my lips to hers and kissed me fiercely. I pulled away and fell on the floor. She giggled and climbed on top of me. Every part of her body was pressing against me. My breathing sped up as she put her fingers in my hair. I felt my pants grow. She giggled and undid my pants.

"Bella .." I whispered as she massaged my hard cock.

" You don't know how much I want you right now."

She pulled down my boxers and placed both her hands on my cock. A shiver ran through me. She licked up the side and sucked on the tip.

"Bella!" I moaned.

She put more in her mouth going faster and faster. My breathing became erratic. "Fuck Bella." I moaned out.

"Mm Edward your so big." She giggled drunkenly.

I sighed as I cum in her mouth she swallowed it all. Then I remembered she was drunk. That this meant nothing to her. I sat up and put my pants back on.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"Your drunk." I said sadly.

"So?"

"This means nothing to you." I said sitting on the bed.

She sighed and sat beside me. "This means a lot to me Edward. I'm in love with you.' she said seriously, then covered her mouth. She ran to the bathroom.

"Bella?"

I ran after her, just in time to hear her throwing up. I pulled her hair back behind her head. I rubbed small circled on her back. "It's going to be ok. I promise."

She sighed when she was done. I picked her up and put her on the bed. "Get dressed."

She sighed. "Help me Edward?"

"You can't do it yourself?"

"I'm pretty sure I would end up on the floor, in pain."

I sat her up and took her shirt off. "Ok Belle you can do the shirt." I said turning around.

"Ok Edward I have a shirt on you can look."

I turned around and unbuttoned her jeans. I couldn't do this. It was too tempting.

I pulled them off and looked away. I grabbed the pj pants and held them below her feet. "Ok step in." I felt like a babysitter.

She stepped her feet in one by one, and I pulled them up. I pulled the covers up and lifted her under. I turned towards the bathroom and grabbed her a glass of water, setting it on the bedside table. I went to walk out of the room when I heard a little voice say. "Don't leave me Edward."

I turned around and she was staring at me with pleading eyes.

I walked back over to the bed and was about to get in when she said. "Close and lock the door, oh and you don't have to sleep in your jeans and t-shirt ... that would be uncomfortable for you."

I smiled and did as she said, I walked back to the bed and took my shirt and pants off. I climbed in beside her and turned the lights off, wrapping my arms around her. She cuddled closer.


	12. Chapter 12: Crazy Bitch

BELLA'S P.O.V

My head was pounding. It felt like there were a bunch of tiny people partying in my head. I groaned and opened my eyes. There was a bare chest in front of me. Who was it? What happened last night? Why is there a guys chest in front of me? I looked up to see Edward's eyes open. I looked at him confused then looked down at myself. I was so confused I felt like screaming, but that wouldn't help my head.

"Good morning Bella." he whispered quietly.

I groaned, it seemed like I couldn't speak.

" how's your head?" he asked worriedly.

I groaned again. "It feels like tiny people are partying in it." my voice was scratchy.

"Do you know what happened last night?" he asked sadly.

I looked at him like he was a alien I was soooo confused. "I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say I got drunk?"

He laughed quietly and nodded.

Oh god what did I do? What did I say? Shit shit shit! I like him a lot! If you screwed this up Bella your going to kill yourself!

"What .... exactly happened last night?" I hesitated.

He smiled. "Oh so you don't remember giving me a blow job and then saying you loved me?"

I sighed. Great now he thinks I'm a slut ..... wait what?

"I said what?"

"You .... said you loved me."

I smiled, he looked at me confused.

"What?" I asked.

"You seem ... weird this morning."

"Ok well for one. I'm hung over. For 2, I don't remember anything. And for 3, I do love you." wait shit that was supposed to stay in your head Bella! SHIT SHIT SHIT! I ran my fingers through my hair and looked down at my hand.

"I love you too, Bella." he said hesitantly.

I smiled, "Are you sure your not lying?" I laughed at his expression.

"NO! I'm not lying. I never lie to you."

My feelings became evident as I leaned in and kissed him. There was a loud sound of pans clashing on the floor in the kitchen. I groaned and pulled away, placing my hands on my ears. Edward laughed and got off the bed. I looked up to see him walking to my bathroom in his boxers. He had such a nice ass. I laughed to myself when he came back with two Tylenol and a glass of cold water. "Thanks" I said swallowing the pills and downing the water. I got up slowly, knowing My head would spin. I stood for a second then walked to the bathroom. I closed the door and picked up my bikini I needed a good breakfast and a swim, or a float. I took my clothes off replacing them with my orange and purple flowered bikini. I brushed my teeth and hair, walking out of the bathroom I saw Edward put his shirt on. I smiled. "Wanna go for a swim?"

He laughed. "Sure I'll go get dressed."

I smiled as I walked passed him.

"Umm Bella?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yes Edward?" I said turning around.

"What's on your shoulder?"

"What?" I demanded.

He took me to the bathroom and turned me around pointing to the red and black ink.

There was a tattoo. The name Edward in black ink, outlined in red. Shit Charlie's going to flip.

"Wow, looks like I had some fun last night." I giggled and walked away.

He smiled, "You got my name tattooed on your shoulder. That proves that you really do like me."

I laughed. "Of course I do I mean who wouldn't. Your gorgeous, kind and definitely a kick ass person."

He laughed and pulled me in to a hug. "Carful." I whispered, he moved his hands away from my shoulder.

I grinned. "Let's just hope Charlie doesn't notice. He's not big on the idea of tattoo's."

I ran downstairs and poured serial for myself and Edward. I smiled Dad must be at work. I turned to see Adam staring openmouthed at me. "What?" I asked. He got off his chair and walked behind me examining my shoulder. "What happened?"

"I got a tattoo I guess."

He laughed. "Good luck telling that one to Charlie."

"Speaking of Charlie..."

"Oh he went to get grocery's!"

"Shit that means he'll back soon."

"HA! That means you'll have to explain." Edward said grabbing his bowl off the counter.

I smacked him. "He won't be very pleased with you either."

He looked shocked. "Why?"

"It's your name on my shoulder."

"But it's not my fault you got a tattoo with my name on it."

I smiled. "You know I was kidding."

I took the last bite of serial and put the bowl in the sink.

"Well, I'm going for a swim. Adam if Charlie comes home don't tell him about the tattoo yet I want to see if he notices."

"Deal." he nodded.

Edward finished his serial while I was talking to Adam he smiled. "So where are we swimming at?"

"Umm the pool ... duh!"

"What pool."

"The one in the back yard." I looked at him confused.

"You have a pool?"

"No it's a puddle. OBVIOUSLY!"

"I never saw it."

"That's because the covers on it and it looks like a huge black square. What did you think it was? Black pavement?!"

He hung his head. "Yeah."

I laughed and walked out the back door. I pulled the cover back it flew across the yard at the speed of light. It went back on it's roller. I smiled and walked to the far side. Away from the house, clamping my hands in a v shape above me. I dove in to the pool. The water split in different direction as I sliced through the surface. I swam for a little underwater than came up for a breath. Edward was standing on the pavement still he was staring down at me. "What?" I asked paranoid.

"It's nothing, it's just ... in water your ... like another person."

"How so?"

"Your graceful."

I laughed. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

He realized it could be taken two ways. "Yeah it was meant to be taken as a compliment." he said jumping in. He swam over towards me. I giggled and swam away. I pulled myself out of the pool and walked towards the shed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to put some music on, is that ok?" I laughed.

"Yeah I suppose Ms. Swan."

I got in the shed and put in one of my mix cd's, the one with all my favorite songs on it. I hit play and turned it up. I grabbed the stereo speakers from the garage and placed them around the yard. I smiled getting back into the pool. He swam towards me.

"What Cd might this be?" he surrounded me in his arms.

I smiled. "Only the cd with all my favorite songs on it."

"So The Red Hot Chilli Peppers, are one of your favorites?"

"Yeah see this song reminds me of when Charlie, Mason and I used to go to the lake together."

"Who's Mason?"

"My brother, you didn't know that?"

"No."

"Yeah he's seven years older than me. He moved to Canada when I was fourteen. I miss him ... a lot."

He placed his hand on my cheek. "Bella You'll see him soon."

"I know, do you want to know what this song makes me picture?"

"Sure."

"Well see when I was 12 my brother was legal drinking age, In Canada. That's where the lake is. We went down there one weekend and he and my Dad were drinking, Mason's girlfriend Jenny was drinking too but she would hang out with me. Me and Jenny walked over to the beach, Jenny was LOADED. I laughed when she walked over to the picnic table and sat down with her drink, the boys were still over at the camp. I sat across from her, she slid her drink over towards me and said _Take a sip Bells _I laughed and took a sip. We were sitting there talking about boys and just life in general. Jenny said, _Man I'm sooo drunk_ and stood up, she started walking back to the camp but stumbled and fell in the sand, the look on her face was priceless. I fell off the picnic table l was laughing so hard. I got off the ground and helped her up. She smiled and hugged me as we walked back to camp. _You know I don't give you enough hugs Bells, I'm going to start giving you more hugs," _Edward laughed. "We were just about to the camp when we heard loud music coming from the cabin. I smiled and heard the boys singing. I walked on to the deck and saw Mason playing air guitar and Dad singing with him. I walked back into the camp and grabbed a Pepsi. As I was walking back out, Dad, Jenny and Mason were all dancing and singing. I laughed and sat down. The next morning Mason didn't remember anything, but I had gotten it on tape. We laughed together. That was the week he got accepted into college. The week he left me." I frowned.

"It's ok Bells, I'm sure he missed you too."

I laughed. "Now every time we see each other, I play Dani California and we dance together, like the night at the lake."

He smiled. "That was a sweet story, I didn't even know you had a brother, you guys seemed close."

"Oh we still are, I'm going down to the lake in two weeks. Do you want to come?"

"Sure." He smiled and leaned his head against mine. He leaned in farther and kissed me. I kissed him back. Our lips moved against each other, molded like a statue. I wrapped my leg's around his mid section and pressed myself against him. He kissed me with a need. The song changed dramatically.

It was Nickelback now.

"You like Nickelback?" he asked pulling away from me.

"They're only my favoritist band, in the world." I grinned.

He laughed. "Why?"

"I don't know the fact that almost everyone in the states thinks they are crap, makes me like them even more. It's what I was raised with. Nickelback. You know I'm different than you because I wasn't born here. I was born in Bridgewater, Nova Scotia. I'm technically a Canadian." I smiled wider.

"Your Canadian?"

"Yeah a hundred percent eh?"

He laughed. "Well at least you don't have a Canadian accent."

"Oooooh I do. I have the worst accent you would ever realize. I just don't use it. People made fun of me for it. I decided to hide it, but when I cross that border man, you know I'm a local."

"Hmm... let's hear it."

"A lot of it is my Lunenburg County accent."

"I still want to hear it."

"Ok so you have to play along with the conversation or it isn't gonna work."

"Ok." He tightened his arms around me.

"Hunny I'm goin to town."

"Bye." he acted very well.

"You comin with?"

He laughed. "Whoa, what?"

"It's what I was raised with ok. That's our language. Are you comin with. We drop our g's and don't complete our sentences. Oh and you know how you say sorry well we say sory."

"Well I think it's sexy."

"Well thank you. You know we aren't any different than you ... though our country is better."

He laughed. "How?'

"The food tastes better, we have free health care, we just rock. Oh and Nova Scotia is where all the fish is. Though I'm not a big fan. The good fish to me is lobster it's amazing."

"Well you'll have to take me down with you sometime."

"Your coming remember?"

He smiled. "Oh yeah."

I untangled myself from his arms and swam my laps. He watched me intently. I finished and leaned against the side of the pool.

"Your like a freaking fish!"

"Another Canadian thing, we have a lot of water."

He laughed as the song changed. "The spice girls?"

"I'll have you know they were my idols as a child, I have British friends in Canada. And one of them is waaay cute."

He glared at me. "Who?"

"Collin."

"Did you date."

"Ha in my dreams. I barely exist to him. I'm only friends with his sister."

"I'm sure he knows you exist, who wouldn't notice you?"

I laughed, "Everyone at school."

"That is because everyone at our school are jerks."

"You got that right babe."

He grinned and swam towards me. He pressed his body against mine and leaned in for a kiss. He deepened it. He was so concentrated on me that when te music came on again he jumped. He smiled at the song and leaned in so his lips were at my ear. He whispered the chorus to me.

"Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on"

I bit his earlobe playfully. It was definitely his weak spot. He moaned in my ear. I smiled and pulled back to look in his eyes. He pulled me in to a kiss with more need than he ever had before. He kissed me so hard shivers ran down my back. He pulled me so close I felt every part of my body against his. I pulled away for breath and got out of the pool. Edward followed and smacked my ass. I turned around and laughed.

"Having fun?"

"Oh yes." he grinned.

I grabbed a towel and dried myself off, it was hard with Edward staring at me the whole time. I laughed. "Keep it in your pants Edward."

"That's not what you want, you don't want it in my pants do you?"

"Edward your making it hard to dry off."

"That's what she said." A familiar voice said.


	13. Chapter 13: Sex In The Pool

I turned around to see Mason. He cut his hair it was black as usual. He was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. His smile was huge.

"Hey little sis."

"M-m-m-Mason?"

"No ... it's the cookie monster... who else?"

My eyes bulged out of my head and I ran into Mason's arms. He pulled me into a bear hug and twirled me around.

"MASON!"

"ISABELLA!"

"You know I hate when you call me that."

"Oh I know Bells."

"Why are you here?"

"Dad invited me down, I decided I wanted to surprise you."

"Well it's definitely a surprise." I said getting out of Mason's arms and walking toward Edward. He wound his arms around me. Mason looked at him funny.

"Mason ... Edward ... Edward ... Mason."I gestured with my hands between them.

Edward took a hand off my waist and reached for Mason's. They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Mason."

"You too Edward."

I laughed at the awkwardness of the situation.

"What's so funny little ms.?" Mason glared at me playfully.

"Nothing ... nothing."

"So you two seem ... enthusiastic." he laughed.

"What?"

"Oh come on Bells I saw you two in the pool, I know what you two are doing. I'm not in grade six I know what sex is."

"Hey Mase we weren't having sex in the pool."

"Oh I know but you were headed upstairs if I'm not correct."

Damn Mason and his stupid intelligence.

"Psssshh... NO!"

"Stop denying it Bells your hot for him and he's hot for you."

"God Mason could you just shut up?"

He laughed, "where's Dad?"

"Grocery store, but Adam's inside."

"I haven't seen him in forever. Later Bells and remember be safe." I smacked his arm as he walked in to the house.


	14. Chapter 14: Pizza Hut

"BELLA! COME HERE NOW!" Charlie yelled from downstairs. I disconcerted my lips from Edward's. I looked up at him, he sighed and got off me. I smiled, "Seems like we always get interrupted, maybe you'll have to sneak into my room at night." I turned my head and winked as I left the room. I ran down the stairs. "Yes dad?"

"I need you to go get a pizza."

"Why can't Mason do it?"

"Because Mason is the guest."

I glared at Mason.

"Yeah Bells because I'm the guest."

I launched myself at him he ran, "You better run Mason Swan. I swear to god when I get my hands on you." He ran faster.

"DAD! BELLA'S CHASING YOUR GUEST OF HONOR!"

"OH SO NOW YOUR SPECIAL? SPECIAL IN THE HEAD IS MORE LIKE IT!"

"DAD SHE'S GOING TO HURT ME!" he wined.

"OH SUCK IT UP!"

I jumped and landed on his back. I had him in a choke hold.

"Bella get off your brother."

"But Dad he's being mean to me."

"How?"

"He said I was ugly."

"I DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO."

"ENOUGH KIDS!"

"Hey I'm not a kid I'm 24!"

"Then start acting like it Mason, Bella go get the pizza."

"Mason has to come or I'm not going."

"NO! I'm not getting in a car with you!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"E-N-O-U-G-H!" Charlie was pissed. "BOTH OF YOU GET IN BELL'S PORSCHE AND GET A FUCKING PIZZA. OR I SWEAR TO GOD!"He turned red.

"HA! Told you, you were coming." I whispered.

He jabbed me in the side. I screamed and fell on the floor. He laughed. "Wow Bells , always one to over react."

"Mason, I can't help it. It's a reflex!" I whined.

"Kids ... Pizza ... NOW!"

Mason helped me off the ground and I walked upstairs to get my keys. Edward was standing at the top laughing so hard he was crying.

"What's so funny?"

"You ... and ... Mason."

"Yeah well get used to it."

I stepped by him and grabbed my keys from the bowl. "You commin?"

"Yeah sure."

"SHOTGUN!" Mason yelled.

I laughed "of course Mase only the special people get shotgun." I walked by and tapped his head.

"DAD!"

"Mason just go please you two are giving me a headache."

"You hear that Mason your giving him a headche with your annoying voice."

"I bet it's looking at you that gives him a headache."

"Oh so mature."

I walked out of the house and opened the garage. I took the keys out and got in. Mason was messing with the radio before we even started driving. "If you want to keep your finger's I suggest you get them OFF my stereo!"

He looked at me and knew I wasn't kidding, retracting his hand fast.

"So Edward, what's it like dating my sister?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't think we're dating yet ... are we?"

I smiled. "Whatever you want babe."

I looked back to see him grinning. "Well then it's great."

I laughed as Mason made a face. "So Mason Party ... Mush-a-Mush... when? I need plane tickets remember."

He placed his finger on his chin. "You could just come back with me ... I'm sure you don't mind missing school, and Collin really wants to see you."

I laughed at Edward's vicious face, he looked like he was about to kill someone. "Sounds good. When we goin?"

"2 Days."

"That's cooli got suspended anyways."

"Isabella Swan, what the hell did you do to land that?"

"Punched Jessica Stanley in the face."

He smiled. "Good I never liked her anyways."

We all laughed as I pulled up to pizza hut. "Behave you two." I warned pointing my finger at both of them and then to my eyes. "I'm watching you."

Mason and Edward held their hands up like they were getting arrested. I smiled, grabbing my purse and got out of the car.


	15. Chapter 15: Some Things

Mason's P.O.V

Wow! I know I haven't seen Bell's in a year but a lot can change in that little time. Her hair was down below her shoulders, her face was skinnier, her eyes were golden and she grew like a foot. But it was still good old Bells on the inside. I looked back at Edward and saw him checking her out as she walked into Pizza Hut. I laughed. "Could you stop that, it's my sister man."

He smiled like a little kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"So you commin down with her?"

He shrugged. "I was invited but I don't know if Dad will let me go."

I laughed. "Well we could always kidnap you."

His smile turned into a grin. "I'm counting on that if my Dad says no."

"Don't worry I always follow through."

There was a silence.

"You ever been to Canada?"

"Once."

"Oh really where?"

"Halifax, we were on a trip a couple years ago."

"Cool."

I looked up to see Bella tapping her fingers impatiently on the counter as she waited for the pizza to come out.

"What's Mush-A-Mush like?" Edward asked.

"The most amazing place in the world."

"How?" he laughed.

"Party's every night ... if you know the right people, which me and Bells do. Thanks to Uncle Carlisle."

He laughed again. "So who's Collin?"

"Knew that was coming."

"Well who is he?"

I sighed. "Did Bella tell you me and her are Canadian?"

"Yeah she said you were born in Canada and moved back here."

"Good, well one year Jessica ditched Bella, Bells came home crying and Dad told her she could go stay with uncle Carlisle for the remainder of the school year. Which was basically the whole year because this was at the beginning of Grade 8 for Bella. I was off in college down in Kingston. That year new kids moved in the neighborhood where Carlisle lived. They were twins. One girl and one guy. Collin and Casey. Bells went to school and saw them, Collin turned around and made eye contact with her. From that day on she was obsessed with him. She wouldn't go up and introduce herself because she was too scared. He went on her bus. Emmett would always tease her when she stared at Collin. It was like he was her addiction, if he wasn't at school she would be cranky towards everyone. Finally one day Alice went up to Collin and introduced herself then told him to come meet her cousin. She introduced Bella, she turned red and giggled. She went to walk away but somehow tripped and fell on Collin, he laughed and they were friends ever since. Collin bought a camp up by ours so they hung out all summer with Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. Basically they were madly in love. Then Bella moved back, she hasn't been down since so..." I trailed off.

He laughed. "Sounds like Bella."

"Yep." I made the p pop.

Bella got in the car and laughed at the awkward silence. "I know I'm great but you didn't have to talk about me."

"Just tellin Edward some things"

"What things Mason..." she looked from under her sunglasses.

"Just about Mush-A-Mush." I lied.

"Oh you mean about Collin." She laughed.

I sighed she always knew. "You got me Bells."

She laughed as she was pulling out of Pizza Hut.

"So Bells How's school?" I asked.

"Schools a bitch and the people in it are bitchier."

I laughed, " Agreed."

"How you doin back there Edward?" She smiled in the rearview mirror at him.

"It smells good back here." He sniffed the air. "Like Vanilla. Am I imagining things?"

"Bella's favorite scent." I smiled.

She looked at me with a grin on her face, I missed my sister. Never again will I leave for that long.


	16. Chapter 16: Vampires

Bella's P.O.V

"Pizza's here." I said as I set it on the counter in the kitchen taking my jacket off.

"Mmm smells good." Dad came up behind me and froze.

"Dad?"

His face was changing color, it was now purple. "Dad breath."

"Isabella Swan!" He smeared my name like a profanity between his teeth.

"Dad Breath!"

He took a breath his face turning red now. "Bell what is that god awful thing on your shoulder?" He was in my face now.

"Oh you mean my tattoo?"

He nodded his head hard. "What the hell were you thinking? It's bad enough you got the first tramp stamp but now TWO?"

I laughed at his wording.

"Oh you think it's funny? You know what's funny?"

"What Dad?" I glared at him.

"Being grounded." He did a fake laugh grabbing his pizza and walking to the living room.

"BUT DAD I'M GOING TO MUSH-A-MUSH THIS WEEK!"

"Well you should have thought about that before you went and got a tramp stamp."

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO THINK ABOUT IT I WAS FUCKING DRUNK!"

"DRUNK?" He yelled from the living room.

SHIT Bella why wouldn't you just keep you little mouth shut. WHY? I put my hand on my neck and looked at the floor, I heard Charlie stomp in. Everyone looked at Charlie than at me.

"Well I'm going to eat outside, what about you Edward? Adam."

They nodded their heads in agreement. They grabbed a pizza and walked to the back door when it shut Charlie was in my face. "Do you mind explaining your fucking actions?" I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Look Dad I'm sorry I didn't mean to." I was still looking at the ground.

"You listen to me little Missy." He grabbed my chin tightly so tight it hurt. "You WILL clean up your act!"

"Dad I said I was sorry, your hurting me."

His fingers tightened.

"DAD STOP BEING A ASS AND LET ME GO!"

He was astonished, he set me down and looked at me anger burning in his eyes. "WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. CALL. ME?"

"I'm sorry it slipped Dad I swear."

He pulled his hand back and slapped me across the face. "You ungrateful little bitch!"

Tears ran down my face, I sobbed and ran to my room, throwing everything in a suitcase, I picked up my phone and dialed uncle Carlisle. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Carlisle, can I come and stay with you?" My voice broke on the last word.

"Sure Bella what's wrong?" He was worried now.

"Just Charlie he ... he ... he hit me." I sobbed into the phone.

"HE DID WHAT?" Carlisle was normally a very calm and cool person but he was pissed now.

"I have to go Carlisle I need to book a flight and say bye to Edward."

"Ok, sweetie. This isn't over! What a asshole my brother is. I'm sorry he hit you Bella."

"Thanks Carlisle I'll see you soon." I cried more.

"Bye Bell."

I put my phone in my pocket and ran downstairs suitcase in hand. I walked to the back door and walked out to the backyard. I ran to Mason. He stood and gave me a huge bear hug. "Bells what's wrong? What's with the luggage? You aren't running away are you?"

I laid my head on his shoulder and cried into it. "What choice have I? The place I'm going is heaven and this is hell!"

"Bell where are you going?" he whispered in my ear.

I pulled out my phone and opened a new text to Mason.

To Mase:

Bridgewater. Don't tell Charlie he would just come after me, and I don't want that. Say you never saw me and tell Adam and Edward to do the same. Dad's gone insane and I can't take it anymore! I love you Mason. See you in Bridgewater.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket as tears ran down his face "Ok Bella."

I walked over to Adam and Edward.

"I love you Adam but you haven't seen me if Charlie asks. Ok?"

"Ok." He stood up and gave me a hug. "Be safe."

"Will do." I looked over at Edward tears were streaming down his face. I smiled weakly as tears started to flow over my eyeliner making it run down my face. "Edward..."

He took his phone out of his pocket. And Started Texting someone I gave him a funny look and he closed the phone waiting for it to send. I smiled a little and waited for him to put the phone down so I could give him a hug. Then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket I pulled it out and hit enter.

From: Edward

Bella! You aren't leaving me! I'll meet you at the airport tonight, with Mason. I'm not losing you and Dad understands that. He understands that I am madly in love with you. That I would be miserable without you. That I would plan ways to kill myself! I already booked the flight. I'll meet you at the airport at around 10 pm. I saw everything. I just haven't told them yet because I thought you would be angry with me. I booked Mason a ticket too. We'll be there to meet you I promise. I love you ... THIS IS NOT GOODBYE!

I felt the tears run faster down my already wet cheeks. I sobbed and looked at Mason he got a text too he smiled up at me.

"See you tonight little sis."

"I love you Mason. Adam..." I looked at him and lowered my voice. "You have to get out of here, he's gonna go insane!"

Adam smiled. "Already bought a house."

I smiled and looked at three boys I huffed and picked up my luggage. I passed Mason the keys to my Mercedes. He smiled and winked at me. "I'll get Alice and Jasper to pick them up when we get to Bridgewater you know how fast they are." I winked at him. We were the only ones that knew that they were vampires. I smiled at the thought. Maybe it was time they changed me I mean it's only two months until my 18th birthday.

I walked to the garage and hopped in the Porsche. I drove away as fast and as quiet as I could. Away from Hell and towards my heaven.


	17. Chapter 17: Child Abuse!

Edward's P.O.V

I packed my suitcase and snuck it into the Mercedes. I looked behind me to see Mason doing the same. I left my Dad a note, he knew I was leaving but he thought I was coming back. I was staying until she ordered me away! No way in hell am I leaving her. Mason threw the keys to the Mercedes at me I quickly caught them and gave him a funny look.

"You drive." He smiled.

I got in the Mercedes and saw a note on the stereo Mason picked it up and gave me a hand wave to tell me to go. I started the engine and drove towards Searle.

"What's it say?"

"Bell says that she called Carlisle to tell him that she wouldn't be staying with him. She snatched the keys to the lake from Charlie's drunk passed out body." he laughed.

I laughed and sped faster. "So where am I staying?"

"Well according to this you will be staying with Bell at Mush-A-Mush. And I will be at Uncle Carlisle's old Mansion." He grinned at me.

I laughed. "Hey now don't get too excited."

"Casey's going to love this!"

I looked at him funny. "Mason your dating Casey?"

"Yeah why?"

"Isn't she a little young for you?"

"Well we aren't really dating it's more like friends ... best friends."

I laughed. "Yeah right."

"No I'm serious. We did date once but the age difference made it awkward. So we decided to become friends."

I laughed, "so when things become awkward you just decide to be friends?"

"Yeah pretty much."

I circled around the parking garage and looked for the Porsche. I found it with a empty spot beside it. I pulled in and took the keys out. It had been 4 whole hours since I last saw Bella. It's already unbearable. I snatched my luggage from the trunk and sprinted to the luggage check in.

"Welcome may I see your boarding pass?"

I passed her my ticket. She put the luggage tags on.

"Have a nice flight sir."

"Thanks."

I waited for Mason. He smiled at me. "A little impatient much?"

I laughed. "It's been 4 hours! FOUR WHOLE HOURS!"

"Breath Edward!" Mason warned as we walked to the metal detector lines. Fuck I hated these things. I took my sweater belt and shoes off placing my wallet and pocket change in the basket. The conveyer belt took it through the x ray machine. The woman in uniform waved for me to walk through. I walked through and nothing went off that's a good sign. I picked up my stuff and put it back on as I picked my phone up it vibrated.

From: Bella

Meet you at Starbucks. Need energy!

I laughed, Mason scared me by laughing too.

"Holy Shit! Don't do that again!"

He laughed, "come on Bells gets impatient when she is waiting."

I laughed and followed Mason to starbucks. I was looking around for Bella when I was attacked by someone.

"EDWARD!" She screamed, people turned to look at her but she didn't care she gave me a kiss and waited for her espresso. Just what she needed more energy. They passed her her coffee and I watched as she drank it, we went over to the gate we were going to depart from and sat down. She went to sit beside me but I grabbed her and sat her on my lap, Mason sat beside us.

She giggled. "Oh so now I can't sit in my own chair?" she asked.

"Nope! I'm sorry but that's illegal." I smiled as I place my hand on her face she winced and I removed it ... I forgot ... Charlie.

"Bells What's wrong? Why did we leave?" Mason asked a little impatient now.

"Well you know how me and Charlie were arguing?"

"Yeah..." he prompted.

"Well he kind of ... slapped me." she looked down at our hands that were intertwined I unhooked one of mine and rubbed her back with it. I rubbed circles with my thumb on her hand, soothing her.

"HE WHAT?"

"Mase... calm down."

"No I will NOT calm down! That's child abuse."

"Mason people are staring."

"Bella I don't care. He deserves to be locked up in jail!"

"But he's a cop he won't get locked up!"

Then the automated voice came on the speakers of the airport. "Flight 222 destination Halifax Nova Scotia is now boarding."

I picked Bella up and sat her on her feet. Mason was fuming. She downed her coffee and gave Mason a hug. He hugged her protectively like he wasn't going to let go.

"Masy put me down." she kicked her legs.

"As long as you promise not to call me Masy again."

"I promise."

He put her down and she jumped away. "I lied Masy!"

She ran to the gate and gave the lady her passport bouncing in place. Mason was after her and she didn't want to get caught. She got her passport back and started running down the gate to the plane. I watched as she disappeared, I knew that coffee wasn't a good idea! I walked on the plane to find my seat. 16 A. I stopped and looked at the person I had to sit by. Of course it was Bella bouncing in her seat.

"Bella..." I sat beside her. "Calm down sweetie."

"NO! I CAN'T !"

"Take a breath." she did as I told her, then I realized she wasn't exhaling it. "EXHALE!"

She let it out with a huge grin on her face. "Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!"

"Bella..." I warned her.

"What? Edward I told you I can't calm down! CAN'T!"

"Do I have to distract you?" I asked as the plane took off.

She looked at me like I had five heads. "How?"

I smiled and leaned forward. "Hmm how about like this?"

I pressed my lips to hers. I could taste the sugar she had put in her coffee. I felt a dire need for her. I deepened the kiss and put her on my lap. She wound her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. It was sooo passionate I couldn't take it anymore. I sat her on her seat and pulled away from her. Sliding closer to the isle. She smiled and sighed. "Was that too much for you?" she looked down at my hand and her eyes moved to my pants. I took a deep breath. Edward your on a plane calm down, everyone can see your manhood. "I have to go to the bathroom." I murmured.

She laughed. "I can see that."


	18. Chapter 18: The Prey

Bella's P.O.V

I watched as he got up and I followed him.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"Helping you." I smiled and winked.

Edward kissed my head and walked into the bathroom. I looked around for people and slid in the bathroom with him.

I ran up to him and pressed him against the wall. He smiled down at me. "Wow Bella from her I can see down your shirt. Low enough?" he laughed.

I laughed, "Hey I'm not the one with the raging boner on a public flight!"

He frowned and I laughed again. "It's not that funny is it?"

He shook his head.

"Well do you want my help or what?"

He nodded. I smiled and kissed him so passionately it was insane. I slid my hand to the bottom of his shirt and stopped at his pants. Unbuttoning them and unzipping them in one fast movement. I slid my hand in to his boxers and rubbed his hard manhood. He moaned into my ear, I smiled and went faster. He moaned louder, "Bella." he moaned.

I smiled wider and rubbed harder. "What's my name?"

"Mmmmmm BELLA!"

I looked up at him under my lashes like a little kid would.

"Bella..." he warned.

I grinned "Yes?"

"Don't do ..." I cut him off with another kiss, I lost the pattern my hands were going in when his hand moved up under my shirt. He put his hands on my breasts and squeezed, breaking away from the kiss to moan as I sped up my pace.

"God Bella don't stop!" He leaned his head against the wall as I sped up again.

"MMMMMM BELLA! FUCK!"

I grinned as he cum on my hand. I pulled it out of his pants and licked my fingers. He smiled breathing heavy.

"Your welcome." I laughed as I walked to the sink to wash my hands he came behind me and put his arm around my waist.

"Hello sexy." he grabbed my ass I laughed harder as I dried my hands. He leaned down to kiss my neck and I jumped away with a huge grin on my face. He looked at me like I was the prey, slowly approaching me. I quickly slid my hand to the lock on the door and slid it open. I ran back to my seat and sat down. Edward came back a couple of minutes later, a huge grin playing across his face.


	19. Chapter 19: MushAMush

EDWARD'S P.O.V

I walked off the plane with Bella, hand in hand. We approached the luggage pick up and waited.

"It always seems to take longer in Halifax airport." Mason remarked.

"It's been like that forever Masy!" Bella put her back against me, I curled my arms around her and put my head on top of hers.

The light and alarm went off signaling that the luggage was on it's way. I smiled when Bella tried unsuccessfully to untangle herself from my arms.

"And where do you think you are going my little fish?"

"To get my luggage..." she smiled up at me devilishly.

I laughed and let her go. She walked over and waited until the luggage started to come up the conveyer belt. She smiled, "Look all our luggage is together! Soooo convenient."

I laughed as we got our luggage Bella led us towards the exit and stood by the curb. She was looking up and down the road for pick up. She was looking for someone. "Bells who are you looking for?" I asked.

"Just..." she was cut off by the sound of a Porsche. She grinned hugely. "ALICE!"

A short pixie like 17-year old hopped out of the car. She had short black hair that curled in at her chin. She was wearing a blue tank top with dark skinny jeans. She ran to Bella and hugged her, her 5 inch heels clinking the whole time.

"Bella it's sooo nice to see you sweetie, I've missed you!"

She laughed, "It's only been like a week Ali."

"7 Days is a eternity to me." she winked and Bella laughed.

"So where's Jazz?"

Alice turned around and pointed to the black Mercedes behind the canary Porsche. A tall muscular boy about the same age as the girl walked towards us. "HEY BELLS!" he scooped her up in a hug. "Sooo nice to see you again." He pulled back and smiled over at me. "Who's this?"

Bella laughed, "Ohhh Edward Cullen, this is Jasper Hale. Jasper this is my boyfriend Edward."

"Nice to meet you Jasper." I extended my hand, he extended his and shook mine, his hand was cold. I smiled.

"Same to you, And this is my fine girlfriend Alice Cullen."

I smiled, "Same last name huh? Well nice to meet you Alice."

"No relation," She smiled. " Well at least not yet." Mason Elbowed her. She laughed, "Well Bells me and Rosalie picked up your cars. I'm in love with your Porsche! I need to invest in one!"

Bella laughed, "You drive Alice, come on Edward you can come with us, Mason and Jasper can take the Mercedes."

I smiled and followed her to the trunk to put my luggage in. I got in the back seat and buckled up. I eavesdropped as Alice pulled out of the parking spot.

"So Bella let's see the tattoo!" she smiled not looking at the road.

"Ok Alice but you've already saw it I know!" Bella laughed, and pulled her shirt up in the back. Alice laughed, "Wow! So Edward how do you feel about Bella having her name tattooed on her shoulder?"

I luaghed. "I love it!"

I looked out the window the trees were rolling by like they were the ones moving and the cars looked like the were all in reverse, Alice is driving WAAY too fast! "Alice slow down!" I exclaimed.

Bella and Alice laughed. "Edward it's ok I drive like this all the time and I've never been in a accident!" Bella's laugh chimed in again.

"So how's Rose?" Bella asked.

"She's good, still has a little bit of a attitude but Emmett is working on her." she laughed.

All of a sudden the car stopped. I looked out the window to see a huge house in front of a lake. I got out and stared open mouthed. "Is this where we're staying?"

"Yeah. Why is that so shocking babe?" Bella laughed.

"It's ... It's ... Amazing!"

"I know. Alice, Jazz and Emmett built it. With the help of Carlisle and Esme of course. It used to be one floor and a lot less then what it is now, but we needed change after Mom left." she laughed humorlessly and walked towards our new home. As I walked in the door I smiled. It may not have been a normal Cabin but it had a lot of fish like things. Bella smiled at me. "Mason and Dad thought it was stupid but I convinced them fishies were cute!" Alice laughed, "Bells I think he's in shock." she waved her hand in front of my face, I laughed and walked over to Bella. She smiled "Well Alice I'll see you later."

"Haha Nice try. Your not getting rid of me that fast. I rented some movies ... scarey ones." she laughed as Bella's eyes widened in fright.

"Shit Alice! That's no fair. I hate scarey movies! And you know that!" she hugged close to my chest, I rubbed soothing circles on the side of her arm.


End file.
